


The Man Trusted

by Amethystia, LSRobson



Series: Never Enough [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Incest/Twincest, Multi, Never Enough Series, Other, Rape, Soulmarks, Soulmates, incest/twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSRobson/pseuds/LSRobson
Summary: Quintain Sinclair is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. He is utterly devoted to protecting the students of his school from harm whether the harm is inside the school or out. But like all people, Quintain has a secret, one that changed his life forever.When set against a final struggle by Voldemort's remaining followers, Quintain makes his stand once and for all, and the whole Wizarding World could shake at the outcome.Disclaimer: This story is part of Amethystia's Alternate Harry Potter Universe, which started with "The Power Needed" and currently has a Prequel and Sequel in the works. Therefore as this will contain spoilers for "The Power Needed" you should most definitely read that first. There is a link... here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645387/chapters/36336447.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not a completely original work. with the permission of Amethystia, this is set in her Harry Potter Universe, book one of her series is complete and is called "The Power Needed" so, read that before you read this because there will most likely be spoilers.
> 
> Amethystia is also working on a prequel and a sequel. This is set ten years after the sequel and I don't know fully what's going to happen in the sequel but I will contact Amethystia for certain things. However, most of this story will be free of spoilers (From the sequel) as it probably won't contain many if any, of the main characters from her work (and, therefore, from the canon series) sadly.
> 
> It is possible this will change and I will tell you if it does. Read Well.

Hogwarts, a haven for young witches and wizards, an escape from the hell they live in at home. 

However, for some at Hogwarts what they experienced at home continued at school, with Hogwarts’ own Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was confirmed to be raping the students at the school and then using a memory charm to wipe the attacks from their minds.

This all ended in the school year of 1994/95. Fred and George Weasley were admitted to the hospital wing following an incident with an age line. Their Soulmate, Harry Potter, had went with them and the School’s matron, Madam Poppy Pomphrey, decided to perform a spell on Harry to see the status of his Magical Uterus. This check revealed that throughout his life, Harry had been raped multiple times, by his Uncle (Vernon Dursley) Many of Dursley’s friends, Peter Pettigrew and one unknown wizard who had shielded himself from this spell. Later that night The Weasley Twins’ soulmate bond with Harry protected him from Albus Dumbledore when he attempted to rape him.

In the ensuing confusion, Dumbledore was disarmed, stunned and then bound by Madam Pomphrey, but not before performing the Uteri Pulvis curse on Mr Potter. Mr Potter was taken to Gringotts Bank, confirmed as the heir of “The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black” and the curse was reversed. Shortly afterwards, Professor Minerva McGonagall was granted the position of Headmistress until a suitable replacement for Albus Dumbledore was found.

Sixteen years later, a new Headmaster was chosen, his name… was Quintain Sinclair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a short one but it is only a prologue and a bit of an introduction to the story, I hope it has been good, If it has please comment to tell me so, I plan on uploading a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday so stay tuned.


	2. August, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Countdown to Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One of "The Man Trusted", I spent all of today writing this, It's probably not the best work you've ever read but... I've done what I can

~August 1st, 2010~

“Professor Sinclair,” McGonagall said, “I’m glad you could make it.” The Scottish woman walked up to him and shook his hand.  
“I’m glad to be here Professor,” Quintain replied  
“You may call me Minerva, I am no longer your Teacher, Quintain”  
“I know Prof-… Minerva”

The two walked in silence through the empty halls of the school and eventually, they reached a large stairwell leading to the headmaster’s office. “I still can’t fully believe what he did,” The man said remembering Dumbledore sat in the office and the Giant Eagle at the bottom of the stairs with all the different passwords that he had used.  
“We were all shocked, Quintain,” McGonagall told him. Remembering for herself how the man that everyone trusted had caused so much pain to the students in his care. “Now… If you will follow me to your office”

Quintain followed Minerva up the staircase to the large round room. Once inside he looked around, silently taking in the room. The sunlight shone through the windows and gleamed off the golden metal-work around the room. The picture frames which lined the walls were all empty and the Sorting hat was dozing quietly on its pedestal. In the far corner of the room sat a bird table, also ornamented with gold, and beneath the perch were a pile of ashes. Quintain remembered the phoenix which once sat there proudly. It had been seen flying away on the day of Dumbledore’s trial and was never seen again. The reason the perch was still there was a bit confusing to Quintain for a moment before he deduced that Professor McGonagall had never really re-decorated the office after she took over from Dumbledore sixteen years ago. She had never expected to be in office this long. 

Quintain sighed. He walked up to the desk and sat on the front of it. “Pr-… Minerva… I need a day or two to settle in…” The new Headmaster said, “But when I’m settled, can you gather the Department heads, I wish to talk to them all.”  
“Of course, Quintain,” McGonagall said then swivelled on her feet and left the office. Once she had gone, Quintain stood up, walked around the desk and sat down in the leather chair.

~August 3rd, 2010~

On the Tuesday morning, after he arrived, Quintain was sat in his office. He had sent McGonagall a message requesting for her to call in the staff. He waited. After a few minutes, a green flame erupted in the Fireplace and out stepped many of the Hogwarts’ Professors. Including but not limited to, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Sprout, Hooch and the School Matron Poppy Pomfrey. They looked around, expecting to find that the new headmaster had changed the room in some way. And they were right to think so.  
All that had been golden was now shining silver and the old bird table had been removed. On the desk stood a small silver bird perch and, on the perch, sat a small silvery owl. The professor looked up at his subordinate’s arrival and stood up shaking each of their hands as the moved to stand before his desk. Then he addressed them all. “Gathered professors, it is my honour to stand before you today as the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He surveyed the room and then realisation struck. “Sorry… We’re missing someone… he should be here soon.”

As if on cue, a green flame once again erupted from the fireplace and Horace Slughorn stepped into the room. “Sorry, I’m late, I had a bit of trouble with mispronunciation”  
“That’s alright Horace,” said Quintain, “At least you’re here.” Before continuing the headmaster did a last quick survey to make sure everyone he needed was there. And this time they were. “Now then, onto business. I would like to announce that Horace Slughorn” he said, gesturing to the man, “Will be the new head of the Potions department this year, and Professor Snape will be taking over from Professor Shawley as Head of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his resignation last year.”

The assembled staff all congratulated the two on their promotions and then turned back to face the headmaster. “Now,” he said, “Let me get rid of the elephant in the room.” Things went quiet before he started up again saying “many of you know who I am, having either taught me” he looked at most of those in the room before again continuing saying “or went to classes with me,” he finishes looking at Snape who looks back. “You also know that I am the new headmaster… but, my predecessor in this role is of course in the room with us, and I think it would be fitting to restore Professor McGonagall’s station as Deputy Headmistress.”

Again, the gathered professors and the matron congratulated their colleague, before Quintain interrupted almost saying “That concludes the major announcements of the pre-term, so you are all now free to go. If you have any questions you may ask me once everyone else has left. Thank You” The professors nodded and turned to leave before being stopped, “oh… and one last thing, all teaching staff are to be present on the Tenth for a full debriefing, thank you.”

The school’s heads of department left the office one by one, Madam Pomfrey, however, stayed behind. “May I have a word, Headmaster?”  
“Of course, Poppy”  
“Have you had any trouble with your… ‘problem’ since you left?”  
“Not really… but I do feel an itch there every now and then”  
“Let me do a quick test,” The matron said and with his nod of approval, produced her wand and did a quick diagnostic. “All clear,” she said, sounding relieved, “I’ll leave now Headmaster.”  
“Call me Quintain,” He said. At that Madam Pomfrey nodded and gave a respectful smile before leaving through the Fireplace in a puff of green flame.  
The rest of the week went relatively quickly for Quintain, he left the school every day to walk the hills of Scotland and visited Hogsmeade to get acquainted with the shopkeepers (as most had changed since his time at Hogwarts) and to get reacquainted with the “Three Broomsticks”.

~August 10th, 2010~

On the morning of the tenth of August, Quintain made his way from his office, high in the Headmaster’s Tower, to the Great Hall. With a little effort, he pushed open both great doors and walked down the ranks of teachers to the front of the hall where the four Heads of House were stood waiting. He greeted them before turning to the assembled Professors and saying, “Welcome back to Hogwarts professors.” He paused for a moment, scanning the room to get the measure of all there. Then he continued, “As you all may well know by now, I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and thus, it is my duty to ensure the safety of this school and all that inhabit it. I find, that when starting a new job, it is best to meet all the people you will be working with before meeting those you will be working for.  
“Therefore, it is my honour to invite all of you to a meal this Sunday in the great hall, many of you will already know each other, but I am not the only new member of staff joining the school this year. Therefore, this is my way of bridging the gap between the subject heads, those of you have worked here for a while and those who have just stepped foot in this school after at least ten years. Attending is not compulsory but, after the meal itself all of the new professors shall be shown to their classrooms and their quarters should they wish to live on campus… Enjoy the rest of your summer, Good afternoon.” With that, the Headmaster resigned to his chambers for the night.  
On his way there, however, he was stopped by a house-elf who came running up to him and then handed him a small scroll. He read the scroll quickly then nodded at the little elf before continuing his way to his chambers.

~August 15th, 2010~

The day of the meal started well, Quintain woke in the morning and took his daily walk of the castle and grounds making sure to pop in on Hagrid on his way back to the castle.  
When he arrived back at the castle he decided to head to his chambers, but on his way, he was distracted by the clattering of House-Elves at work in the kitchens and decided to go in and introduce himself. The moment he entered the kitchens, all sound stopped as a hundred or so little faces turned to look at him, upon realising who he was, they immediately went back to work, save one (who appeared to be the supervisor) who decided to talk to the professor. “Congratulations, Professor,” it said in a high-pitched slightly raspy voice.  
“Thank you,” Quintain replied, “How are the preparations going?”  
“They are going well, Headmaster, I expect the food to be ready in about an hour”  
“That’s good to know…?”  
“Lester, Headmaster”  
“That’s an odd name for a…” He was cut short by the look the House Elf was giving him. “Never mind” He finished. 

At that, he decided to leave the kitchens and find Professor McGonagall, who was busy supervising the elves in the Great Hall. She was an efficient leader and although quite stern when teaching Quintain was starting to see how many could easily count Minerva McGonagall as a friend, and a good one at that. The elves bounced up and down the hall setting tables as they passed and as soon as they finished their tasks they happily ran straight back to her for another job. Quintain believed this was because the elves all respected her, which is partially true, however, what he didn’t know was that it was also partially because of her animagus form. What few people know is that cats are, by nature, magical and so, House-Elves see themselves as similar to cats, and therefore by extension, similar to McGonagall.  
The Headmaster made his way through the busy hall to talk to Minerva at the front. “Ah, Minerva, just who I was looking for.”  
McGonagall looked up and responded by saying, “Ah, Headmaster, I hope everything is going as planned.”  
“Everything appears to be and… just in time as well” he said looking at the watch on his wrist. McGonagall gave the device an odd look before announcing to the House-Elves that their work was done, they bowed respectfully and then left the hall. 

The rest of the afternoon and evening went well. The meal was delicious and Quintain made sure to say so to Lester the next morning. The night flowed, Professors talked to their peers, some of whom they had never spoken to before despite teaching right next door to each other for a few years, besides the cursory nod and “good mornings” as they passed each other in the corridors.  
Everything went as Quintain, or as some of his new friends called him, Quint, had planned. His aim had been to bring the school closer together, to make those who worked there more like family than, simply, colleagues. The evening was a success and all those that attended had told him so. 

~August 22nd, 2010~

The week following the “Union Party”, as it had been dubbed by Professor Slughorn, was a blur. Quint spent most of the week mulling over his thoughts and organising the castle to make sure that it would be ready for the students when they arrived in a week’s time.

It was on this particular Sunday that once again on his way back to his chambers, a house-elf hurried up to him, handed him a small scroll and took off again. Quint then continued back to his chambers to write a response. The note, once finished, was fastened to the leg of the owl in his office which promptly took off to deliver it. The headmaster sat down and waited.

~August 31st, 2010~

“Headmaster,” Professor McGonagall said, “They will be arriving tomorrow.”

Quintain turned from the window and nodded. Soon Summer would be over, and the School Year would begin. He dreaded it. He had never had this degree of responsibility before, but he was ready. “Good,” he said, before grinning, “let it begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no cohesive plan for the releasing of chapters, but from now on it is most likely that, on days when I do release, there will only be one chapter.


	3. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of this chapter and how long it took to come out, I only just realised that as a school month September isn't that important (besides the sorting ceremony).

~September 1st,2010~

 

The day Went Slowly.

 

Throughout the day, all the last-minute preparations were set in motion. By the time the students arrived, the Great hall was alive. The four Great tables stretched the length of the hall and above each table hung the banners of their house.

 

At the front of the hall was a raised platform, and on this platform was the High table. Around the table sat fourteen Wooden chairs. On one sat Madam Pomfrey, on the others sat the thirteen Heads of Department. The fourteen chairs were split, with seven on each side of a large Silver Throne-like chair which reflected the light from the thousands of candles floating above the four house tables. Sat on this particular chair was Quintain Sinclair, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Directly in front of him on the other side of the table, was a small wooden stool, resting on the top of which was a shabby looking brown pointy hat.

 

As the hundreds of students from the second year to the seventh year filed into the hall, the Headmaster rose from his chair. When every single student had sat down, He began. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, students,” Quintain proclaimed, his words were met with cheers from all four of the House tables. He continued, “This year, A lot has changed. In a few moments time, the new first years shall enter this hall and like all of you, the Sorting Hat will assign them to their houses for their time at Hogwarts.” He finished this sentence, gesturing at the hat in front of them.

“Before that, however, I have news for all of you. This year, we have many new staff members at Hogwarts, I am one of them. I know well enough that Hogwarts will gladly welcome any new people within its halls, it will treat them as one of its own and I know that you all will too.” With that, the headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall on his right-hand side and nodded. The professor stood up then and left the hall.

 

A few moments later the doors to the hall swung open and in walked McGonagall followed by at least a hundred eleven-year-olds. After sitting down Quintain took a moment to think, He remembered being eleven himself, and laying his eyes on Hogwarts for the first time. He had been in awe, and so were the group of children in the hall now. Their enthusiasm radiated off them and the rooms entire atmosphere had changed.

 

Professor McGonagall started to read off names from a list, and one by one a young witch or wizard would step up and sit on the stool in front of the high table. After which the hat was placed on their head, a face formed in the leather and after a small amount of deliberation, it would name one of the four houses and the child would go and sit on the designated table, to cheers from their new housemates.

 

Halfway down the list, a name caught the headmasters attention. “Alexander James Potter-Weasley,” McGonagall called. Shortly afterwards a red-haired boy stepped out of the crowd and sat on the stool.

“Hmm…” the hat said, “Another one, eh? Well… I see the potential for greatness in you boy… Slytherin!” Some of the people in the room, both teachers and students, gasped at this. Alex, however, simply stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, where he was met with a mixture of shocked silence and quiet congratulation. Seemingly among one of those unperturbed by the placement of the first Potter-Weasley twins, Professor McGonagall read out the next name on the list.

“Anne Molly Potter-Weasley,” She called. This time a black-haired girl came out of the crowd and sat on the stool. The hat remained silent for sometime before saying, “Tricky, this one’s an interesting case.” The hat spent a total of six minutes and thirteen seconds, deliberating with itself over whether or not, the girl whose head he sat upon belonged in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The hat finally decided upon Slytherin and this time, upon his announcement, there was no silence( as Alex had drained the shock from the room) and the Slytherins simply clapped and cheered.

 

The rest of the ceremony was quite similar to the first half. The only vaguely interesting thing(to Quintain) was Orion Malfoy-Zabini, a timid boy with black hair and grey eyes, being sorted into Ravenclaw. This did cause a slight uproar as his older sister was in Slytherin, just as both of his parents had been.

Once the ceremony was over, the Headmaster made a grand speech welcoming all the first years to the school and, with a flick of his wand caused masses of food to appear up and down each of the tables. “Let the feast… begin!” He exclaimed.

 

~September 30th, 2010~

 

At the end of the month, Quintain had walked the full layout of the castle approximately one-hundred times. He had doubled the defensive wards and even made sure that no-one that was not a student or staff could enter the castle without his express permission.

 

However, nothing is ever perfect. This was proven to the Headmaster when he entered his office and found a note on his desk which read, ‘You may think you are safe Sinclair, but you are not and neither are the children in your care. Hogwarts School has incurred the wrath of The Dark Lord Mortis. You may try to resist… But you  _will_ fail.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be quite a bit longer. This is literally just an introduction to the school year and some of the characters. So, I'm hoping the next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	4. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just under 2000 words, I hoped for it to be longer but alas...

~October 1st, 2010~

The headmaster was woken early in the morning. “Quintain,” said McGonagall through the door to his chambers, “You need to see this.” The headmaster pulled on his dressing gown and entered his office, where the Deputy Headmistress was waiting.  
“What is it, Minerva?” He asked. Wordlessly she held out her hand and he took the Daily Prophet from her. The Headline read: ‘The Alley on Lockdown?’ Immediately the headmaster turned his head to look at McGonagall. She shrugged her shoulders and he read on.

Tragedy struck the capital yesterday when several masked men apparated into Diagon Alley and proceeded to wreak havoc up and down the street. Stalls were torn down; shop windows were smashed and at least nineteen people were injured.  
The most damage was done to one shop in particular, which had its doors blown off, its stock torched and the whole building was burnt down. The shop in question is none other than Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes which is owned and ran by the twins Fred and George Weasley, the soulmates of Harry Potter. It is believed that no-one was in the building at the time of the attack, but as of printing, the whereabouts of the boy-who-lived and his soulmates are unknown.  
Here at the Prophet, we hope that the three are safe and will release more information as it comes to us.  
Written by, Rita Skeeter.

The headmaster put the newspaper down and sat on the edge of his desk. “Do they know?” he asked.  
“Not yet Quintain”  
“Fetch them. I’d rather they hear it from me.” McGonagall nodded and then left the room.

While she was gone, Quintain went back to his chambers and dressed in a Neutral grey robe with long sleeves covering his wrists, that all his clothes had.

A few minutes later, McGonagall arrived, along with a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor and two Slytherins. These students were Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, Sirius Remus Potter-Weasley, Alexander James Potter-Weasley and Anne Molly Potter-Weasley. Professor McGonagall led them into the room, then inclined her head towards Quintain and left the room. “Sit down,” He said, summoning four chairs in front of the desk. The students did as he asked, and as they did so a thought passed through their minds. ‘What is this about?’ Without them even need ing to ask, Quintain answered their question. He handed the Daily Prophet to Lily, the eldest of the siblings, and as she read tears began to well up in her eyes. All her siblings turned to her and asked her what was wrong. She handed the paper to Sirius, who read it aloud.  
When the boy finished reading, there were tears trickling down his face. When he looked up to see his younger siblings also crying, he jumped to his feet and rushed over to them, hugging them. The headmaster stood up then and walked over to them, “I understand how you must be feeling. No doubt, you will want to be close together for some time to come. As you are in different houses that would not be permitted.” He was cut off then by the four siblings’ heads suddenly snapping round to stare at him in both surprise and anger. He decided that he had best carry on, “but… I have decided to let the four of you sleep in the Room of Requirement for the time being.”  
The four looked relieved at that and thanked him. “As it is Friday, however, I must insist that you still attend classes.” The siblings nodded, and he led them out of his office and to the Room of Requirement, He told them how to open the room and left them with a parting message, “If you are, at any point, receiving grief from the other students about this matter. Come and tell me. I’ll deal with it.”

~October 10th, 2010~

The morning of the tenth was unlike any the headmaster had spent in the castle since his return. The grounds surrounding the school were covered in snow and the sun sparkled on the ground. He walked the grounds that day and had enlightening conversations with some of the pupils. 

He had not seen the Potter-Weasley’s since the day after their parents’ disappearance, so he sought them out that day. He found them in the Room of Requirement, going over pictures from their younger days, in many of the first few pictures you could see Harry holding a young girl, Quintain thought her to be Lily, with Fred and George either side of him smiling down at their child.   
When the Headmaster entered the room, The four siblings turned to look at him, he smiled an almost apologetic smile at them. There had still been no updates on the status of Harry, Fred and George. But, Quintain did have some news for them. He walked over to where they were sitting and held out a letter, Lily took it from him and read it. She smiled.

~October 11th, 2010~

The next day, they had visitors. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had come to visit their nephews and nieces. Despite it being a school day, Quintain had reluctantly allowed the two of them to take Lily, Sirius, Alex and Anne out to Hogsmeade. They had spent almost the whole day in the little village and had even visited the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes shop there and were allowed one item each(free of charge, of course, for the owners’ children).  
When they arrive back at Hogwarts, Quintain was glad to see them genuinely happy for the first time since the attack on Diagon Alley.

The headmaster had spent the day in his office, conversing with the many portraits that adorned the walls, of all the previous headmasters (save one). They had been arguing for the past five hours over which had been the best headmaster. Quintain didn’t truly voice his opinion(which was that he thought that they should just shut up) but resolved their little fights over things such as whether Gilsbury’s five years with no detentions issued was better than Jasweed’s five months without a single misfire from neither spell or potion. The whole conversation ended when Quitain yelled that all of their exploits were nothing compared to McGonagall’s assistance of Harry Potter in the defeat of Voldemort before promptly storming out of the room.

It was after this, at dinner-time in the Great Hall, when the Potter-Weasley’s returned with their Aunt and Uncle. They each hugged Ron and Hermione before sitting down at their respective house tables. Ron and Hermione turned to leave but Quintain waved them to the front of the hall.  
As they made their way there, he stood up and walked around the table. He greeted them and asked them to walk with him. “Mr Weasley,” he said, once he deemed them far enough away from the students in the hall. “What can you tell me about the situation in the capital?”  
“Professor Sinclair… I shouldn’t tell you anything. But… I will tell you something… Something very important.”  
“What is it, Mr Weasley?”

~October 20th, 2010~

Since the eleventh, the headmaster had doubled the castle’s security. It was entirely possible that trouble was going to be rearing its head, and he’d be ready to stop it.

The Headmaster had spent his day making sure every student was where he or she needed to be. He personally took any student to their classes if he found them wandering the hall. One of the students he met was a fourth-year boy called Joshua, who had turned fourteen the month before. The moment he had woken up he had immediately looked at his wrist and wasn’t entirely surprised to find a wavy line beneath the initials: LW. Joshua had then gone straight to his soulmate, and they shared their first embrace. His description of the event brought on a melancholy feeling in Quintain, from the mention of golden light to the tickling sensation he felt up and down his body. He then, of course, remembered who he was talking to and made sure to make it clear that they had not done anything of the “intimate” sort.  
As they walked they talked and Joshua asked Quintain a question he didn’t really want to answer. “Who’s your soulmate?” he had asked. Quintain looked at the boy as they walked and then stopped him.   
“I’ll show you,” The Headmaster asked. “As long as you don’t tell anyone.” Joshua nodded at this and gasped as he saw Quintain’s wrist. The Headmaster then pulled down his sleeve and held a finger up to his lips. “Shhh,” He said, before leaving Joshua outside his classroom and continuing his patrol around the school.

~October 30th, 2010~

The Thirtieth was an important day. Quintain woke up early, dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. When he opened the doors he simply waved his wand and the roof took on a gloomy look with floating candles and pumpkins lit up from within. He spent a while making sure the rest of the decorations were correct before waving his wand once more, making the decorations disappear again, ready for tomorrow.

The day itself was full of celebration even though the day itself had yet to come. Hallowe’en was always the most exciting holiday at Hogwarts, whether it was because of the togetherness the students often felt or simply because of the lavish feast that was held and the entertainment after. While the students were in Hogsmeade the staff met to discuss the ‘party’ tomorrow night. The meal would consist of the usual three courses but in between each course, a different kind of entertainment would be shown, the first gap was to be the choir, the second was the House ghosts re-enacting some battle of years long past and for the after-meal entertainment, certain teachers volunteered to duel one another. Quintain, however, had other things on his mind. With those who attacked Diagon Alley heading north. He knew that the castle would not truly be safe for long.

The whole castle was buzzing with activity by the time Evening came. The Students all filed into the hall and took their seats at the tables. “Attention Students,” the headmaster called. “I am sure you are all wondering why you are here tonight. For, after all, it is not yet Hallowe’en… I will tell you that we are here to countdown to the day itself.” Applause went up from the assembled students and Quintain continued, “In five minutes time, I shall lead the countdown until then, dig in.” On his last words, he flourished his wand and up and down the tables appeared little cauldrons filled with Honeyduke’s best assortment. More applause.

~Five Minutes Later~

“Now, students, the time has come to welcome the holiday” Quintain looked around the hall then flourished his wand. The number ‘10’ appeared in the air in front of him. Then its shape changed to a ‘9’  
‘8’  
‘7’  
‘6’  
‘5’  
‘4’  
‘3’  
‘2’  
Then the number disappeared in a puff of smoke. The headmasters head snapped up and suddenly at the other end of the hall, the doors swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... Hallowe'en itself and it should be up tonight I plan on making it at least as long as this one... Anyways, stay tuned.


	5. Hallowe'en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. One whole chapter for one day? what is he thinking? Don't worry. My intentions are sound pretty much... Read and hopefully enjoy... but this could be a sad one.

~October 31st, 2010~

 

In the doorway stood eleven black-robed mask-wearing men all brandishing their wands. At this sight, Quintain drew his wand once more. He pointed it at the centre man, walking forward towards him. As he walked forwards he made a gesture with his hand and a tiny piece of parchment appeared in front of McGonagall. He looked back quickly and saw here giving him an understanding nod. The students needed to be evacuated in their soulmate pairings.

 Quintain continued to move forward, not once lowering his wand. “Who are you?” he asked the masked figures.

“We were once servants of Voldemort,” their leader said, while removing his mask, to audible gasps around the room, “but no longer. We have a new master”

“And his name is?”

“You’ll know soon enough… _headmaster,_ ” The last word was said with such disgust, that it was hard to not think that Quintain and the man had a history. They, of course, did. The man in the lead was Harlan Kawley. Who fought alongside Voldemort in both wizarding wars, against the Order of The Phoenix, of which Quintain had been a member.

 

~January 23rd,1981~

 

The war was coming to its close, but none of them knew it, none of them understood just how futile this fight really was. Five figures had formed a circle around two black-clad men, who were stubbornly resisting surrender. “Harlan, give it up!” Quintain shouted, “It’s over, you’ve lost, we outnumber you, five to two.”

“Those are my kind of odds.” The death eater replied.

“Don’t be stupid, brother!”

“I’m not the stupid one. You think that Dumbledore can win this war? With what army? We are clearly the stronger force” Quintain walked into the circle slowly, keeping his wand trained on his brother.

‘When did it come to this?’ Quintain asked himself as he closed in on his brother.

He stopped moving when the tip of his wand was a few inches away from his brother’s face. “Drop your wands now,” he said, addressing both death eater, “and you won’t be harmed.” Suddenly a voice behind him said, “never,” and as he turned around he saw another three death eaters, each with their wands trained on a member of the order.

The duels started in a flash of blinding light, curses were muttered, shield charms were thrown up and the cliff-side was flooded with light. As the light subdued, he saw that he was the last of the order left standing. The death eaters had taken casualties as well, two of them lay dead a few feet away.

“Now, who is the superior force brother?” asked Harlan maniacally, raising his wand to level it with his brother’s head. “It’ll be sad to see you go little bro.” Before he cast the spell however, he had apparated away, back to his apartment in Diagon Alley. Back to safety. For now.

 

~October 31st, 2010~

 

“This time we truly do outnumber you, Harlan,” Quintain told his brother.

“Yes,” Harlan replied, “but perhaps that doesn’t matter.” Quintain’s attention was pulled from his brother as an explosion echoed through the castle. He spun on his feet, signalling to McGonagall to get the students out. In the same movement he came to a stop, once more facing his brother and pointing his wand at him. Behind him McGonagall touched a panel on the wall with her wand to open the new Secret passageway Quintain had installed. As the passageway opened and the students were ushered through, the staff who had been sat at the High Table made their way to Quintain’s sides.

 

When the last student had left, McGonagall sealed the passage and walked over to Quintain. She raised her wand to point it at one of the eleven Death Eaters. “Stand down,” Quintain ordered.

“Never.”

 

Suddenly wands appeared in all the assembled hands and they pointed them at their adversaries. The first spell came from Harlan’s wand but was deflected by his brother. The two shot beams of light back and forth at each other, switching between the offence and defence; Parry, attack, parry, attack. Similar duels were going on to either side of the two siblings. It wasn’t long before the first body fell.

A young professor lay dead opposite one of the Death eaters who immediately turned to help one of his allies. They were losing already, not by much, but losing nonetheless. Then, Quintain remembered one of the perks that came with being headmaster and promptly apparated behind his brother and stunning him. This move temporarily distracted some of the assembled death eaters who turned to see their leader fall, those who were distracted were quickly disarmed and either stunned or bound. Those who were more astute backed slowly out of the hall.

 

A scream was heard down the corridor as more Death Eaters were seen coming towards the hall. With hostages. Each of the ten death eaters had either a student or teacher by the neck with their wands pointed at the hostages’ heads.

“Surrender, Sinclair!” one of them yelled. “and we may let them live.” Quintain made ready to apparate behind the oncoming death eaters but one of those who had been in the hall pointed out that he could apparate inside the school and immediately five of them swivelled around just in case.

He could see that there was no winning this and he quickly turned to the assembled staff and whispered to them before holding out his arm. Minerva, Severus, Horace and Poppy grabbed hold, he nodded at the others and they nodded back. He disapparated taking the four with him.

 

They apparated again inside the headmaster’s office, where two death eaters were searching through draws and harassing the paintings. The five teachers made quick work of the death eaters in the room, disarming and stunning them before leaving them tied up.

The five of them made their way into one of the second-floor corridors before splitting up. He was on his way to the Gryffindor common room thinking about what his brother could possibly be doing here. He needed to know, not just for occupational reasons but for personal ones as well. He decided to make his check of the common room before pondering this any further.

 

When he arrived at the Gryffindor common room he heard noises inside. Shouting. He said the password to the Fat Lady who quietly opened the doorway for him.

He made his way inside quietly and realised what was going on, some of the Gryffindor students had sealed themselves inside their dormitories and the Death Eaters were shouting at them to surrender. As he entered the main body of the common room he slammed the door shut behind him. The Death Eaters jumped and spun on their feet to face him. As they turned they were greeted by his wand right in front of their faces. “Put the wands down,” he said, quietly. They greeted him with resilience for a moment, before hearing doors open and close behind them. They looked behind them and saw an array of faces, connected to shoulders which were connected to arms, the hands of which all held wands.

They dropped their wands on the floor and raised their hands in defeat. Quintain picked up their wands, shoved them in one of the dormitories, tied up, and then locked the dormitory door with his wand. He turned again to hear cheers coming from the Gryffindor students. He smiled slightly, before moving to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned to the students and told them to stay safe, while the staff secured the castle. They nodded reluctantly and sealed the common room once he left.

 

He made sure to check every room on his way to the Rendezvous point. Most were empty, but those that weren’t contained a maximum of three death eaters. Each room he checked that contained death eaters had no conscious inhabitant once he left. One room he came to was a small un-used classroom. When he opened the door to look inside he saw five death eaters ransacking the room. He stood quietly and watched for a while. Not a single drawer was left in it’s original place not a single cupboard had been left with its contents intact and he wondered what it could be they were searching for. Rather than stick around however, he decided to continue towards the rendezvous point.

 

It was on his way back to the Great Hall when he remembered that a small group of students had been admitted to the hospital wing yesterday. Upon realising the danger they would be in, he immediately spun around to head in the other direction, towards the Hospital.

~March 30th, 1975~

 

“My name is NOT Sinclair!” Harlan shouted at his brother’s colleagues. “My name is Harlan Kawley!”

“Kawley?” his brother asked. “That was mother’s name.”

“Yes. It was. Before she went and married a fucking muggle!”

“Is that what this is all about?!” Quintain asked his brother, “You trying to gain respect from your _master_?” Harlan stared at Quintain with his wand drawn.

“I thought you were cleverer than these idiots Quint.” Harlan told him.

The brothers faced each other on the street. The whole place was ruined. Quintain hardly recognised it as the Diagon Alley he had bought his school supplies from. Flames spouted from broken windows despite the rain desperately trying to put them out.

 

 “Surrender brother,” Quintain pleaded. But Harlan simply shook his head and a flash of light burst from the tip of his wand.

Quintain’s wand immediately shot up and deflected the oncoming spell. Quintain signalled to his fellow order members to stay back before retaliating with five short bursts which fired from his wand in rapid succession. Harlan threw up a shield charm and the five balls of light bounced of the shield. The duel raged for the better part of five minutes, and neither brother seemed ready to let up.

 

Harlan fired a green bolt of light from his wand which Quintain knew was the killing curse. He ducked behind a fallen piece of masonry before standing up again and shouting “Petrificus Totalus!”

His brother's legs snapped together and his arms snapped to his side and he fell backwards landing on the pavement with a satisfying _thud._ Quintain rushed over to his brother and checked his pulse. He was still alive.

 

Quintain signalled for his colleagues to join him and they did. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James and Lily Potter. The four of them looked down at Harlan’s prone body on the floor. “He’s your brother?” James asked. Quintain only nodded. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, reassuringly almost. “You did the right thing,” she whispered to him. He nodded again.

“Can you help me take him back to HQ?” Quintain asked.

“Of course,” they all said in unison.

That night when they apparated to Grimmauld Place, they locked Harlan in a room. When they awoke the next morning, he had gone, the locking charms were still intact and there were no signs of forced entry or exit. But still, he was gone.

 

~October 31st, 2010~

 

A Harlan neared a junction where two corridors met, he heard footsteps heading towards him. Harlan. He reached for his wand and stepped out to confront his brother. “Harlan.”

“Quintain. That was a nasty trick you pulled.”

“It was a necessary one.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” The two stood in silence for a moment before Harlan asked, “are we just going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?” Without waiting for an answer he drew his wand and a bolt of red light shot out of it. Quintain dodged it and waved his own wand in retaliaton. An orange bolt flew out of the end of his wand and hit his brother full force in the stomach.

He stood back up, groaning, before pointing his wand at his brother and allowing an array of sparks to fly out towards him. Each one was blocked. Harlan let out an almost inhuman shriek of anger before running at his brother. “Incarcerous!” yelled Quintain, ropes suddenly appearing out of thin air, binding his brother's legs causing him to fall over and hit his head on the ground.

“Sorry brother,” Quintain said before rushing to the Hospital wing.

 

He arrived just in time to see a black-clad figure cast a spell on one of the students in a hospital bed. Quintain’s wand flew to his hand and he disarmed the man and summoned the wand to him. With another flick of his wrist, the man’s hands and legs were bound with ropes and another rope was around his mouth, gagging him.

Quintain rushed over to the student’s side. He recognised the boy who lay in front of him, writhing in pain, Joshua Thompson, the young boy whom he had met earlier that month. He punched himself in guilt then held the death eater’s wand in front of him and muttered, “Priori Incantato.”

 

A small piece of parchment flew out of the wand and Quintain caught it. Written on it were two words, two words that filled him with dread and anger.

 

_Uteri Pulvis_

He spun on his heel until he was facing the death eater then flicked his wand at the man’s throat and, suddenly a cut appeared. Blood started to trickle down the man’s neck.

 

Then the aurors arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... cliffhanger... yeah.
> 
> Also, Joshua is not the heir to an Ancient and Most Noble House, so the curse can't be reversed. Bear in mind this also means that his soulmate is going to die. But that's not really important, cos you haven't met him before.  
> Anyway. I don't know when the next chapter will be, soon, hopefully, but who knows?


	6. November I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ended with doom and gloom. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one as there isn't quite as much.

~November 1st, 2010~

 

No-one is above the law. By no means was Dumbledore. And By no means is Quintain Sinclair. He had killed a man, and he knew the consequences.

He had spent the whole night in the Hospital wing, sitting next to Joshua. He was there when the aurors arrived, he was there when the boy’s soulmate arrived, when the curse’s main purpose was through and he was there when the two boys said their last farewells. He had insisted on staying.

 

When it was over, the Aurors escorted him from the grounds, and from there to the Ministry. There, he would await his trial. Because nobody was above the law, and he knew that.

 

~November 3rd, 2010~

 

On his third day in his “cell”, the Minister came to see him. In truth, it was not a cell, but more of a stateroom. He had been given a room like this on the Minister’s express orders. No-one knew exactly why she had done this, but she had. And that was that.

When she arrived in his room, she sat down on an armchair across from the little bed, which he had laid on since he was brought in.

“You should eat, Mr Sinclair,” the minister told him.

“I’d rather not, Madam Bones.” He replied

“Quintain, Don’t be so petty. The boy’s death wasn’t your fault.” Quintain glared at her from his reclined position on the bed before turning away from her to face the wall. “How’s your _… problem_?” She asked.

“It’s fine,” he replied shortly.

“Good.” Seeing that this interaction was going nowhere, she stood up to leave. “Your uncle’s been asking after you,” she told him, to which he nodded in response. “Your trial is in two days Quintain. Be ready.” And with that, she left the room.

 

Quintain laid on his back once more, then pulled up his sleeve and stared at his wrist. “Ughh,” he groaned before trying to get some sleep.

 

~November 5th, 2010~

 

On the morning of his trial, two aurors came to his “cell” and made sure he ate his breakfast before he got dressed. He wore a simple black robe, with a high collar which easily made his neck seem two times as long.

The two aurors escorted Quintain to Courtroom 10, where he waited.

After a few minutes, the Wizengamot filed in. Presiding over the court was the Wizengamot’s Chief warlock. The stout man climbed the steps to his position in the courtroom before gesturing for the rest of the Court to sit. They did so. The trial itself was very well-balanced. Despite what Quintain had done being a direct breach of the law, no-one had volunteered to stand as the prosecution. Thus, someone had been chosen. The man in question had gaunt features and walked with a pronounced limp. He was the kind of man who would never smile. Not even if his first child had just been born.

 

The trial itself was quite short and went something like this:

“Mr Sinclair,” the man snarled, “You have been brought before the Wizengamot today, to answer charges of a most heinous crime. You are charged with the murder of one Karrus Waarlokh. It is said that you encountered him in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, disarmed him and then proceeded to end his life without provocation… How do you plead?”

“Innocent,” Quintain said in defiance.

“You deny killing the man in question? Despite you being the only able-bodied wizard or witch in the room at the time?”

“No, of course not, I killed the man. But I… was not… unprovoked.”

The tall, gaunt man glared at him across the room and slowly walked over to him. “Do you think yourself funny, Mr Sinclair?”

“No. I do not. I witnessed the use of the Uteri Pulvis curse on a young child…” the wizengamot gasped “a child of just fourteen. It had barely finished growing, and the ‘man in question’ turned his magical uterus to dust, and caused the death of two students!” Quintain stood up looking furious almost daring the man to cross him. “Not only did he kill them; But he made one die in excruciating, unimaginable pain and the other died through a broken soulmate bond.” This remark was met my more gasps from all around the room.

“The children at that school are the future of the wizarding world and as headmaster, it is my duty to protect them. I could not protect these two but I could damn well avenge them.

“Don’t you for one moment condemn my actions,” he said at the prosecution, “for I know, everyone in this room would have done the same thing in the same circumstances.”

The Chief-Warlock took this moment to stick his wand to his throat and amplify his voice. “Silence!” his voice boomed, “retake your seat Mr Sinclair.” The headmaster looked between the two men for a second before turning on his feet and sitting back down, looking quite obviously to be immensely angry. It would’ve been a bad time to interact with Quintain as he may have easily turned the full force of his anger onto anyone. Even someone simply trying to calm him down.

 

The prosecution seemed as though he was going to say more, but the chief warlock waved his hand, “I think we’ve heard enough.” He stood. “The Wizengamot shall now retire to make their decision. We may be a while. On cue, the fifty men and women in purple stood and filed out of the room.

 

-Five hours later-

 

The wizengamot filed back in. With them was Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic. She immediately took the position in which the Chief Warlock had been sat prior.

“I believe the wizengamot has reached its verdict.” She stated, with a hint of questioning in her voice. “That is correct,” The Chief Warlock confirmed.

“Chief Warlock, please inform the court of the wizengamot’s verdict.”

“Madam Minister… The wizengamot finds Mr Quintain Sinclair, guilty of the murder of one Mr Karrus Waarlokh.” Half of the room was filled with sounds of shock and surprise. Two Men and Two women in the courtroom and started yelling at the chief warlock. Quintain recognised them… The parent of Joshua Thompson and Liam Walton. Even Madam Bones seemed somewhat surprised.

She turned to Quintain and shared a knowing look with him. He nodded. She raised her gavel to pass the sentence. And was interrupted. The chief warlock spoke up. “However,” he said, “The wizengamot also find Mr Quintain Sinclair, Morally Innocent of the murder of one Mr Karrus Waarlokh.”

 

The courtroom went silent suddenly and Quintain looked around and saw the smirk that was wiped off of the Prosecution’s face. Madam Bones raised her gavel once more. “Mr Quintain Sinclair, you have been found guilty of the murder of Karrus Waarlokh and morally innocent of the same crime. Has the Wizengamot chosen an appropriate sentence?”

“We believe that he be spared the death sentence, but he must be punished. The wizengamot believes he should be relieved from his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Around the room came cries saying that he was the best headmaster the school had ever seen. Yet still, the gavel came down.

 

~November 6th, 2010~

 

Quintain was allowed one day to collect his belongings from the school. He packed in about ten minutes, shrunk down his cases and attached them to a little keychain and dropped it in his pocket. He did this in the dead of night and left before the break of day, but his reasons for doing so had failed. He had planned to leave quietly, yet as he crossed the courtyard he saw Minerva at the gateway. She looked at him sadly. He walked up to her and shook her hand. “Headmistress.”

“Headmaster.”

“I’ll see you again, Minerva.”

“I hope so.” She gave him a forlorn look. “The school will miss you.”

“I’m sure they will,” he said, doubtfully.

“They insisted,” she said. He seemed confused for a moment, then he turned on his feet and the Department Heads were there. In turn, each one walked up to him and shook his hand, bidding him farewell. And as he turned to leave once more he saw eyes in the darkness. The courtyard was filled with students. He saw the four Potter-Weasleys, the Malfoy-Zabinis and many others, waiting, watching. “Goodbye Professor!” they all shouted in unison. He waved farewell in response and turned to leave.

He whispered to McGonagall before he left. “Good luck Minerva, I have no doubt that you will do the position justice once more. But… If you need any help… I’ll be in Diagon Alley”

“Diagon Alley?” She whispered back. He nodded.

“Unfinished business,” he told her. She nodded.

He walked through the gate, over the bridge and made his way towards Hogsmeade. Once he made it out of the grounds he disapparated.

 

~November 10th, 2010~

 

A goose made its way up and down Diagon Alley. It sometimes stopped outside a shop, then took off into flight before making its way back down to land. It was on one of its patrols that it saw a faint blue light come from an offshoot of the main alley. The goose decided to investigate the glow and found a spectral doe. The doe stalked around the alleyway for a moment before it took off, galloping into the air. The goose followed it.

 

When the doe finally stopped it was in the foyer of a run-down old house, ten miles out of London. The doe stopped there, waiting before passing through an interior door and into the next room.

At the sound of footsteps, faint though they may have been, the inhabitants of the room grew worried. It was Fred Weasley who opened the door to the goose.

 The bird ambled its way into the room and took in its surroundings. The room, despite looking quite run down and small from the outside, was quite clean and rather large on the inside, there was not a single crack in the wall of this room, where the other side had been more crack than there was wall. In the room were four small beds and one large one. Sat on the large bed were a black-haired thirty-year-old with round glasses and a Ginger haired man about two years older than him who appeared almost, but not exactly, identical to the man who opened the door. On each of the small beds sat a child(two being boys and two being girls), each one appeared to share features with the two twins and Harry. The goose squawked.

 

“Really… a goose?” Harry asked. The goose took a step towards. Then another and its features morphed into that of a fifty-year-old man who said, “Good to see you again Harry.”

“Quintain,” Harry replied, “I heard about your job…” Quintain held up a hand.

“It’s in the past, Harry… It’s good to see that you and your soulmates are fine, your children too.” He looked around the room once more before coughing up a feather. “Of course we’re fine,” Harry told him, “We were in Potter Manor when the attack happened, and as soon as we found out, we went into hiding.” Quintain opened his mouth to speak but Harry asked, “How about you?… Where’s your soulmate?”

“I’m okay,” The former headmaster told Harry. “As for my soulmate…” He got lost in thought for a moment. _His parents knew, his godparents knew, he should know. But… Ughh…_  

“As for my soulmate…” He repeated, this time holding out his arm to Harry. Harry undid the sleeve and pulled it up. He gasped, before looking at Quintain, almost sympathetically. Fred and George leaned in and had the same reaction as Harry.

 

Quintain merely put his other finger to his lips. They knew his secret and despite how relieved that made him feel, it also terrified him.

 

He looked down at his wrist.

 

At the wavy line that showed there, clear as day.

 

And at the blank space above it where there should have been a set of initials.

 

He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... All is revealed (But not quite)
> 
> Woo... Naturally, this is nowhere near a whole month... hence this being "November I" and not simply "November" so...
> 
> To Be Continued.


	7. November II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of November. Sorry, it took so long... I've no real excuse but... yeah

~November 10th, 2010~

 

“Spare me your pitying looks Harry, I’ve seen enough of them. I don’t need yours” Harry seemed as though he was going to say something, but Quintain stopped him. “No Harry. There’s nothing you can do. It’s always been like that and it always will be.” Quintain pulled down his sleeve and looked up at Harry. The look Harry was giving him was one of true sympathy. “You remind me of your mother, Harry.”

“You knew my mother?”

“I did… We went to school together, along with your father and his friends… I was friends with them all Harry. It broke my heart when your parents died.” Harry looked as if he were about to cry at this revelation and even Quintain had tears in his eyes. He draped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and hugged him reassuringly. They sat there for a few seconds before Fred and George sat down next to Harry and hugged him themselves.

 

At that Quintain separated himself from Harry and stood up. “Quintain, stay here… for tonight at least,” Harry said through his soulmates. Quintain turned to look at him as if to protest. But when he saw the look on Harry’s face, he knew that he couldn’t reject the offer. He had only seen a look of that determination once before, on Lily Evans when she found out about his wrist. She made sure he told the Marauders and Snape and she wouldn’t let him detach himself from his friends again.

“Okay, Harry,” he said, removing a doll-sized trunk from his pocket. He set it down and put his hand in his pocket again and pulled out a tiny door. He walked to the other end of the room where the door was and set the tiny door next to it. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and waved it at the tiny door.

 

The tiny door grew rapidly to the size of the door next to it. He tapped on the once small door and it sunk into the wall. He proceeded to open it and step inside into a luxury bedroom with a bathroom connected.

Harry, Fred, George and their four present children stared at the room beyond the door. Fred got up and looked outside the room they were sitting in to see nothing but empty space where Quintain’s room should be if magic were logical. Harry got up and walked into Quintain’s room. “I’m sorry to put your room to shame, Harry.” The former Headmaster told him. “If I had known I could’ve roughed it up a little” Harry momentarily gave him a scornful look before asking, “do you need help unpacking?”

“Not really, Harry.”

 

Harry once again reminded Quintain of his mother when he decided to help anyway, despite his pregnancy and opposition from Fred and George. Out of the suitcase came many things, clothes, toiletries, other odds and ends and finally a small brown paper package. “What’s that?” Harry asked.

“It’s what the death eaters were after.” Harry shot him a look of disbelief almost, that he would bring this ‘whatever it is’ into the house and endanger his family. “It’s fine Harry,” Quintain said knowingly, “They think it’s still at Hogwarts.”

Harry still seemed a little worried and Quintain knew why. His four eldest children were still at the school. But Harry also knew that only the Headmaster can apparate in and out of the Hogwarts Grounds. “okay,” Harry said, “You nearly done?”

 

Once Quintain finished unpacking, he left the room closing the door behind him.

 

~November 23rd, 2010~

 

A week after he arrived he decided it was time to tell his hosts why he had come. “Harry, Fred, George. Can you come with me for a moment?”

The three of them looked at him, then each other and nodded. They stood up and followed him into his room, where he summoned a table and sat down on the far side. The three soulmates sat down together on a chair that they had enlarged and Harry asked, “What’s this about?”

“It’s about the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts. And more specifically what they were after.” As he finished speaking he gestured his wand in the direction of his bedside cabinet. Out of the cabinet flew the small brown package which Harry had seen the week before. When the package landed on the table between them Harry asked, “But what actually is it, Quint?” He had taken to calling him this nickname about halfway through the week, as had Fred and George.

“Well Harry, you see, it’s something that Dumbledore left behind.”

“Dumbledore?” asked Fred, “Surely the goblins--”

“--Would’ve found it, right?” George finished.

“I thought so too,” Quint answered, “But I found it in a trunk along with a few other objects.” The three of them looked at him for further explanation. Which he provided, “The trunk was itself inside a lead-lined safe. Which, if you didn’t know, is resistant to magic seeking spells.”

“Ah,” they understood.

“The safe itself was hidden behind one of the Headmaster’s portraits, the frame of which was also lead-lined. And the portrait would only open to someone who knew the passcode. But, only if they were the current headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“So,” Harry asked, “What is it that’s so important that Dumb-… he… would go to such lengths to protect it…?”

“Evidence that he’d caused the death of someone that he called ‘friend’,” he told Harry. Then he waved his wand at the package, and the string untied itself and then the brown paper opened. Harry gasped.

 

Inside the package was a small red stone which shimmered in the light. “Is that--”

“--The Philosopher’s Stone?”

“It is,” Quintain told them. “Dumbledore never destroyed it, he lied and was using it to prolong his life. But it didn’t save him in the end.” Quintain then explained to Harry how he had found the stone and what exactly this all meant. The death eaters were after the stone again… but he didn’t know why.

“Quint, you said something--”

“--About other objects?” The twins reminded him. Quintain made a mental note of the fact that every time they spoke like this, Harry seemed to almost shiver in delight.

“Ah, yes, I did.” Quintain then produced from his pocket a small doll-sized trunk which he set down on the floor and then enlarged it to its proper size. Once it was about the height of the table it stopped growing and Quintain flipped it onto its side and proceeded to open it. Then, he started removing its contents. First, he pulled out a red, leather-bound book, which had the Potter crest emblazoned upon its cover, and in gold scrawl above the crest were the words: _The Entire, Self-updating Annals of the Noble House of Potter._

“What does self-updating mean?” Harry asked, despite living in it constantly for almost seventeen years now, there were still certain things he didn’t know about the Wizarding World.

Quintain took this moment to explain, “Self-Updating means… well… self-updating. Whenever a new member of House Potter is born, the book adds them itself, it doesn’t need to be present at birth, and it doesn’t matter where it is. It knows who is part of the family and they are added to the _tree_. When a member of the line of Potter starts their soulmate bond, not only is their soulmate added to the book but so is the soulmates family. The entire Weasley and Prewett families are in this book.” He said this last part looking directly at the twins across from him. “So, you might want to read this one Harry,” Quintain continued “You may find some distant relatives you never knew you had.”

 

Next, from the trunk, he pulled another book, this one was, despite its contrast in appearance, considerably _younger_ than the previous book. Whereas the Potter History book had been immaculate and well-kept this one was discoloured, the leather binding was slightly ripped and the lettering along the top was faded, but you could still clearly read: _The ~~self-updating~~ memoirs of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Despite often not knowing things, Harry was a quick learner. “I take it that the ‘self-updating’ is crossed out because _he_ ’s dead?”

“Correct, Harry,” Quintain told him before going on to say that, “There are things in this book that I wouldn’t like to read Harry. I read one page and it scared me. You see this has more than just his actions and memories, it contains far more than what the goblins could extract. This book contains his very thoughts, from birth to death. Unabridged.” Quintain paused for a moment before telling Harry that it might be best to simply take it to the goblins at Gringotts and Harry nodded in response.

 

Quintain quickly took them through what was left in the trunk, small things mainly that had somehow found their way into Dumbledore’s possession. Among these things was a what appeared to be a silver cigarette lighter. This ‘lighter’ was, Quintain told them, the “Deluminator”.

“What does it do?”, Harry asked as Quintain handed it to him. Without waiting for a response, he immediately clicked the button on the side of the device. The whole room went black.

“It does that,” Quintain told him. “Click it again.” Harry did so and once again the room was filled with light.

 

Once the contents of the trunk had been identified, Harry, Fred and George made to leave but Quintain stopped them. “If the three of you want some… _alone_ time, you may use my room tonight,” he said before turning to the twins and saying, “But don’t get too enthusiastic, he is pregnant” At this, the three of their faces lit up and Quintain stood and left the room closing the door behind him. As he left he distinctly heard Fred putting up silencing charms. He waved his wand and a small parchment appeared on which were the words: _Don’t forget to clean up after yourselves_. He stooped down and slid the note under the door before turning to the children in the room. They were looking at him expectantly. Sighing, he pulled “Wizardopoly” off the shelf by the door and placed it on the table. This was going to be a long night.

 

~November 28th, 2010~

 

On the morning of the 28th, Quintain woke up to screaming. Not blood-curdling death-screams but, screams of joy almost, pain for sure, but still, joy. As he got out of bed he waved his wand and a dressing gown flew out of his wardrobe and wrapped itself around him.

In the room outside there were four people. Laying on the main bed was Harry Potter, howling in pain as his two soulmates squeezed his hands on either side and Andromeda Tonks (née Black) at the bottom of the bed.

Rather than stay to watch Harry give birth, Quintain decided to go outside with the children. When he got out there he was surprised to see Andromeda’s daughter, Nymphadora, entertaining the children with her metamorhpmagus abilities. She went through a great many impressions before a little high-pitched cry was heard. Quintain and Nymphadora made their way back to the room where Harry was with the other four children behind them. They looked in just in time to hear Harry say, “Her name is Callysta Rayne Potter-Weasley.”

At that Andromeda flourished her wand and the parchment floating in the air in front of her folded Itself up and disappeared. She congratulated Harry, gave him some potions to drink and berated him for having so many children at such a young age. Then she gestured to her daughter and together they apparated away.

 

~November 30th, 2010~

 

When the last day of the month came Harry came into his room (relatively slowly) and hugged him. He stood there, confused for a moment. Then he looked up over Harry’s shoulder and saw the twins holding little Callie and smiling at him. On the table in the room outside, the big red book was open, and he realised. Harry had found it.

 

~October 6th, 2010~

 

Quintain pulled the trunk out from the hole in the wall. Inside the trunk were two books. He pulled out the first one which was bound in red leather and had inscribed on the cover: _The Entire, Self-updating Annals of the Noble House of Potter._

This somewhat confused Quint and he wondered why on earth Dumbledore would want to keep Harry’s family history secret (Although he wouldn’t put it past the man to have a great many reasons). He looked at the front cover of the book and admired the Lion-and-Cauldron Crest of the House of Potter and how it reflected the sunlight which cascaded into the office via the large window. He opened the book and read the foreword:

 

_Foreword, by Head-Goblin Lurnast._

_Upon his death, Linfred of Stinchcombe (Affectionately known as “the potterer”), Founding Patriarch of the House of Potter, came to me. He asked of me one thing, to destroy all records of his family save one. This book. And thus, this book is the only record of every member of the House of Potter through time, whether they be of the bloodline or simply married into the family._

_However, as I warned the First Lord Potter, this book could be very dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. If this book is held from the House of Potter, and the lord/heir of the house knows not of another family member’s relation, that member is therefore classified as disowned until the current lord/heir recognises them as family._

_In such an instance, the Bond of Family shall be initiated upon contact and the two relatives will forever be linked (This is a very unlikely occurrence and as such, no information can be given as to what the bond entails)._

Quintain shrugged this information off and skimmed through the book. Every page seemed to be bigger than the book's dimensions allowed, and innumerable numbers of flaps would spring open as the page was turned. All the pages (save two), Quintain noticed, were alike in one characteristic. They all had a large ‘NULL’ stamped across the bottom where the last descendant of that line stopped.

 

Two pages however featured a spinning hourglass symbol at the bottom, which Quintain surmised must mean that the line was not ended there. The first page with this symbol the names, Harry James Potter, Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley close to the bottom. Below them were the names of their eight children.

The other page, however, joined the potter line through the marriage of Elizabeth Potter, Sister to Ptolemy Potter, father of Henry, and Great-great grandfather to Harry Potter. Elizabeth Potter married one Seamus Kawley, the grandfather of Amidelia Kawley.

Quintain slammed the book shut before reading the names scrawled beneath and stuffed it back into the trunk.

 

~November 30th, 2010~

 

As Harry threw his arms around Quintain, they were enveloped by a flash of silver light. When the two of them opened their eyes, they were surrounded by a silver-y wall on the other side of which the saw Fred and George frozen in place, holding their newborn baby daughter between them. Harry and Quint looked at each other and smiled. Just then, in front of them a small white ball of light burst into existence and though it had no mouth, it spoke.

“Harry James Potter,” The booming voice said looking at Harry, who nodded. “Quintain Ptolemy Sinclair,” it continued turning to look at Quint, who also nodded. “You have initiated the Familial Bond, upon whom shall your protection be placed?” As he finished asking the question, Quint and Harry shared a glance at each other before, in unison, asking, “what is the familial bond?”

If the orb had had eyes, it would have been glaring at them. “You do not know?” they shook their heads. “It is quite similar to the soulmate bond, yet where the latter protects the soulmate pair from damage, the Familial bond must be performed by two estranged family members, and protects one member of the family, that the two involved must agree on… as well as some other little things…”

“unimportant things?” Quint asked, picking up the uncertainty in the voice.

“For now,” it responded. “Now choose, upon whom will your protection be placed?”

They shared a glance. It was all they needed. They said the name together, in unison.

“Callysta Rayne Potter-Weasley.”

And the light disappeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have written the next chapter and have it up tomorrow but who knows.


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Hi, it's me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I do plan on continuing and eventually completing this story but I've had a lot of stuff going on. Within a few weeks however I should have nothing going on for quite a while so I hope to get more written.

I'll see you then with December I.


End file.
